AGENTS OF SHIELD : ESO NO SE TOCA
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El agente Coulson toma un papel más paternal con los más jóvenes del equipo cuando por enésima vez ponen en peligro su vida. Atención: contiene spank / nalgadas/ castigo corporal de un menor, si no es de su agrado no pierda su tiempo leyéndolo.


**AGENTS OF SHIELD: ESO NO SE TOCA**

El agente Coulson estaba escondido en su despacho intentando calmarse. En vez de una agencia de agentes expertos y profesionales parecía que dirigiera un parvulario. Que decía, peor, porque al menos, los niños de parvulario no tienen acceso a todo el armamento y gadgets que esos tres tenían. Eso tres, esos tres iban a ser su perdición. El agente Coulson estaba seguro que acabarían haciéndose matar y llevándose a alguien por el camino.

Quizás se pueda volver de la muerte, pero si esos tres tuvieran esa suerte los científicos de Shield los tendrían que devolver a la vida varias veces, porque él con sus propias manos se iba a encargar de estrangularlos, al menos un par de veces.

Fitz, Simmons y Skye estaban en el laboratorio, donde el agente Coulson les había ordenado que no se movieran hasta que el estuviera lo suficientemente calmado para tratar sobre la última misión. Al principio los tres se miraban los uno a los otros sin decir nada, pero como siempre Skye no pudo con tanto silencio y empezó a hablar.

- Mirad, seguro que no está tan enfadado como parece (dijo Skye). Además al final logramos cumplir con la misión con éxito y gracias al cacharrito ese.

- El fisionador de nucleídos ultrasónico (le corrigieron por enésima vez Simmons y Fitz, quitándole de las manos el peligroso aparato).

- Lo que sea. Lo tenemos y de eso se trataba (dijo Skye que aunque era dos años mayor que Fitz se sentía más cercana a e Fitz y Simmons que a Grant o a Melinda).

- Me va a matar (dijo Fitz hundiendo la cabeza en la fría metálica mesa del laboratorio).

- No, no seas melodramático (intentó animarle Skye). Hasta Phil tiene que reconocer que no es la primera vez, que tus geniales inventos, no nos salvan el culo.

- Pues al mío no hay quien lo salve hoy. Ya sabes lo que dijo que pasaría si volvía a usar uno de los gadgets extraterrestres sin autorización y sin saber completamente como funciona (todos recordaban muy vivamente esa conversación).

- Venga Fitz (dijo Simmons dulcemente intentando que su buen amigo no se angustiara más) seguro que el agente Coulson tendrán en cuenta el resultado de la misión.

- Creo que voy a vomitar (dijo Fitz corriendo hacía el baño).

- Está muerto (Skye aprovechó que Fitz estaba en el cuarto de baño para acercarse a Simmons y decirle flojito).

- Lo sé (dijo apenada Simmons en un susurro. Fitz y ella eran uno solo. Eran los "genios" del equipo, y debía de reconocer que habían tenido mucha suerte en que finalmente las cosas salieran bien, pero habían tantas variables a tener en cuenta que hacían que aquello hubiera sido una mala idea, a pesar del resultado. Y sabía que eso era precisamente lo que enfurecía tanto al agente Coulson).

- Al cabo de unos momentos salió del cuarto de baño más pálido que la hoja de un papel Fitz. Por un rato volvieron a permanecer los tres en silencio. Skye se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Phil en bajar y empezar a gritarles. Solo esperaba, que aquella amenaza de "te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré todos los azotes que tus padres no te dieron cuando eras crío" solo fuera una forma de hablar. Para Skye de todos los miembros del equipo, Phil, en el fondo era el más humano, él más comprensivo y cercano. Era una especie de figura paterna. Y entonces se mordió el labio, ¿Una figura paterna? Mierda Fitz estaba muerto. Pero no era el único cuando vio entrar a Grant con los ojos inyectados en sangre la vena yugular a punto de estallar y directo a ella como un tren de alta velocidad sin frenos.

- Tú (apuntándole con el dedo a milímetros de su cara) o tú, tú estás en un montón de líos.

- No fue culpa mía, fue idea de Fitz (dijo rápida como un lince señalando a Fitz). Lo siento Fitz, me asusté (también se disculpó rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que acababa de acusarlo).

- No, pasa nada. Grant, déjala, no fue culpa de ella, ella ni lo sabía (dijo totalmente desmotivado Fitz).

- Sí, claro. Todo este asunto grita "Skye" por todas partes (dijo Grant rodando los ojos).

- No, no lo sabía (le confirmó Simmons sabiendo que por alguna razón Grant creía ella era incapaz de mentirle).

- Lo ves, no lo sabía (dijo a la defensiva Skye, Grant la miró fijamente un buen rato para averiguar si era cierto).

- Vale, te creo. Pero eso no quita que debiste avisarnos una vez supiste lo que él (apuntando con el dedo a Fitz)se traía entre manos con él cacharrito ese.

- El fisionador de nucleídos ultrasónico (volvieron a corregir Simmons y Fitz al unísono)

- Lo que sea. Debiste informar.

- No soy una chivata (Grant alzó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente). Bueno ahora si pero, es diferente, eso es solo porque entré en pánico, además tú ya lo sabías.

- Igualmente, no estoy nada contento contigo, con ninguno de los tres (añadió en seguida echándole una mirada de reproche), creo que necesitas un poco más de entrenamiento de campo (dijo con malicia).

- ¿Qué? (Skye estaba indignada) ¡Noooo! Pero si yo no fui…No puedes castigarme, Grant.

- No es un castigo, es el deber de todo agente de campo estar siempre preparado al 100x100.

- Yaaa, claro (cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose). Pues a mi me suena a castigo (entonces Grant en un ágil y fluido movimiento la agarró y se la colocó bajo el brazo dejando expuesto su trasero y le dio 4 palmadas en el trasero).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Noooo para

- Esto sería un castigo (dijo intentando no reírse. En cuanto la soltó Skye se sobó muy dramáticamente el trasero) ¿Qué? Vamos a entrenar o he de reconsiderar eso de castigarte

- No, no, no (dijo casi en pánico Skye) entrenamos, entrenamos (y como un cohete salió del laboratorio. Grant empezó a reír y siguió a la pequeña hacker)

- ¿Has visto eso? (dijo con carita de perro apaleado Fitz) ¡Y es Skye!

- (Y como si le leyera los pensamientos Simmons se acercó y le dio un achuchoncito) seguro que el agente Coulson no será muy duro contigo, al fin y al cabo, todo ha acabado saliendo bien ¿no? (y en ese instante se abrieron las puertas del laboratorio y apareció el agente Coulson con cara inexpresiva y tanto Simmons como Fitz tragaron saliva).

- ¿Y Skye? (preguntó el agente Coulson un poco molesto)

- Con Grant (dijo Simmons).

- Ah, vale (dijo más tranquilo), mejor así. Quería hablar con los dos a solas.

- ¿Los dos? (lo miró extrañado Fitz). Agente Coulson, ya le dije que Simmons no tiene nada que ver, todo fue idea mía, las chicas no tuvieron nada que ver. Nada!

- Si, me lo has dicho (y levantando un dedo lo mandó a callar). Lo primero que quería decir es que cuando os fiché para el equipo lo hice porque teníais unos currículos apabullantes. Realmente no podría estar más impresionado, sino fuera que encima todos esos logros los habías conseguido antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad. Mucha gente se pasa la vida trabajando duro y no alcanzan ese nivel de genialidad que vosotros dos tenéis (Simmons y Fitz se miraron el uno al otro con cara de no entender nada). También he de decir que cuando le dije a la agencia que iba a contrataros me advirtieron que no era una idea muy aconsejable debido a vuestra juventud. Pero yo les dije que os contrataba por vuestros cerebros y méritos y no por vuestras partidas de nacimiento.

- Gracias señor (dijeron los dos un poco tímidos).

- Sí (dijo muy seco). Pero me equivoqué. Es obvio que es un todo. Soy unos genios, si. Este equipo no sería el mismo sin vosotros, sí. Pero (e hizo la típica pausa que prosiguen a los peros)…obviar vuestra juventud y falta de experiencia en campo abierto es un grave error. Un error que no volveré a cometer.

- ¿Nos despide? No, nos despida por favor agente Coulson, está es la mayor oportunidad de (Simmons estaba casi fuera de sí).

- No os despido, Simmons. Cálmate. Lo que estaba intentando decir es que a partir de ahora cambiaremos ciertos protocolos.

- Entiendo (dijo respirando aliviada).

- ¿No más uso no autorizado de aparatos alienígenas desconocidos? (dijo rodando los ojos Fitz)

- Eso, ya aparecía en los protocolos Leonard (Fitz tragó saliva, el uso de su nombre de pila y encima completo le recordaba cuando su abuela lo reñía por entrar en casa con los zapatos llenos de barro. Pero un millón de veces más siniestro). Me refería más bien a las consecuencias de saltarse esos protocolos (Fitz volvió a tener unas ganas increíbles de vomitar. Después de un incómodo silencio el agente Fitz dejó sobre la mesa dos de los tres dosieres que había estado llevando hechos un canuto en la mano). Están firmados por sus padres y me dan plena autoridad sobre ustedes dos. Ya que como agentes científicos no tengo ninguna queja sobre ustedes he tenido que recurrir a sus padres para asegurarme que siguen con vida.

- ¿Ha hablado con nuestros padres, señor? (dijo alarmada Simmons)

- Sí, Simmons y si yo fuera usted, telefonearía a su padre de inmediato, me ha dejado muy claro que quería tener unas palabras con usted, Y por cierto, a partir de ahora me aseguraré que al menos una vez a la semana se pone en contacto con sus padres. Que no podamos contar sobre lo que hacemos no significa que no podamos hablar con nuestros seres queridos ¿entiendes Jemma?

- Sí, señor.

- En ese caso, suba a llamar a su padre y después le recomiendo que le eche una ojeada al dossier, le conviene estar informada de todos los cambios (y de esa forma el agente Coulson se aseguraba que el señor Fitz y él podrían tratar "en privado" su última misión). Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos, ¿no? (el agente Coulson imponía mucho cuando se ponía en ese plan y Fitz era un muchacho fácil de asustar). ¿Por qué no le hace una ojeada? Le recomiendo la lectura de la página 6. (Fitz que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a encontrar en ese dossier lo abrió y leyó ávidamente la página, a medida que leía su boca se iba secando y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar).Es usted un genio ¿no? Creo que no es necesario que le explique lo que va a pasar ahora ¿no?. Además ya estabas avisado, Leonard. Muy avisado.

- Señor, no habría forma de reconsiderarlo, no sé, podría hacer más entreno con Grant como hace Skye.

- Buen intento, pero usted está bajo mi supervisión directa, no bajo la del agente Grant. Además no es la primera vez que incumple las normas de Shield. Es más, se podría decir que últimamente viene siendo una costumbre. Sino es Skye, es Simmons y sino usted. Es hora que nos pongamos serios con esto, porque es cuestión de tiempo que no acabe alguien muerto. Otra vez.

- Señor, pero…lo que pone aquí…bueno, si, que soy menor de edad, pero tengo 17 años señor, y si pongo mi vida en peligro

- Se trata precisamente de eso, de que pones tu vida en peligro más de lo necesario. Nuestro trabajo puede resultar muy peligroso, para que encima vayáis tomándolo todo como si fuera un juego. No lo es. Si os comportáis como niños os trataremos como a tales. Mientras su comportamiento sea el propio de un profesional con todos sus logros académicos y conocimientos, este protocolo no tendrá que aplicarse. Pero a partir de que empiece a actuar como un maldito mocoso con juguetes caros este protocolo se aplicará en toda su magnitud. Resumiendo a partir de ahora les trataré acorde a sus actos.

- - Pero ¿Nalgadas? (protestó Fitz como un nene pequeño)

- - Mi padre me castigaba así cuando me salía de la raya, no veo porque no vaya a funcionar con ustedes tres.

- - Pero ¿Nalgadas? (volvió a repetir)

- - Venga leo, acabemos con esto, está claro que a ninguno de los dos nos agrada esto.

- - Ya, bueno pero es mi trasero el que va recibir, no el suyo.

- Es tu culo el que no tiene claro lo de "no tocar" lo que no conoces.

- Pero si que sabía lo que

- Leonard…me intentas decir que sabías lo que era y cómo funcionaba con tan solo mirar ese cacharrito

- El fisionador de nucleídos ultrasónico (le interrumpió para corregirlo, al ver la cara de molesto del agente Coulson, tragó saliva), señor (dijo flojito).

- Quizás no sea un genio como vosotros, pero estoy seguro que no lo sabías y que probaste suerte ¿No es así? (Fitz bajó la cabeza, Coulson llevaba razón). Muy bien, subamos a mi despacho, creo que preferirás un poco de intimidad para esta parte de la charla (agarrándolo cariñosamente por la nuca y acompañándolo hacia fuera) Mira, creo que esto nos servirá para nuestra charla (agarrando una pala de criquet de Fitz).

- Me da que usted no es un aficionado al criquet ¿verdad?.

- No, pero en la universidad era muy bueno en el baseball (y Fitz puso una mueca de dolor que hizo que al agente Coulson se le escapara una sonrisa).

- En silencio subieron hasta donde tenía el despacho el agente Coulson, cuando pasaron delante del camarote de Simmons pudieron escuchar claramente los gritos de sus padres. Fitz le echó una mirada de reproche al agente Coulson. No le gustaba que Simmons se metiera en problemas por su culpa, y sabía lo importante que era para Simmons lo que opinara sus padres de ella. Al llegar al despacho, el agente Coulson dejó pasar primero a Fitz y tras él cerró la puerta, para tener más intimidad.

- Muy bien Fitz, yo no tengo ningunas ganas de hacer esto y estoy seguro que tú aún tienes menos ganas, así que empecemos cuanto antes y acabemos.

- Sí, señor. ¿cómo? (dijo rojo de vergüenza) ¿cómo piensa? Ya sabe.

- ¿Castigarle? (usando la palabra menos embarazosa que se le ocurrió). Le seré sincero no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, mi experiencia hasta el día de hoy era en más bien…(Coulson entendía el rubor de Fitz, era embarazoso hablar de eso, al menos no tenía que hablarle de sexo. ¿no tendría, verdad?) ya sabe, ehhhhmmm mi padre era de la vieja escuela.

- Pues entonces tiene más experiencia que yo.

- ¡Lo sabía! (y sonrió brevemente había ganado 50 dólares que había apostado con Melinda. Fitz le echó una mirada como si en ese momento el adulto fuera él y el niño el agente Coulson), lo siento. Quería decir que tenía mis sospechas.

- Mis padres, no estaban mucho por casa, y bueno las institutrices, habrían perdido su puesto de trabajo ipso facto, si me hubieran puesto un dedo encima. Mi madre una vez echó a una porque me quejé de que me había dicho que me quedaría enano sino me comía las acelgas de mi plato. No volví a quejarme de alguien del servicio en mi vida.

- Ya veo. Sobreprotectores pero ausentes ¿no?

- Buen resumen. Los quiero y sé que ellos me quieren, no se piense que voy del rollo "pobrecito". Pero son gente atareada, y tener un hijo que es un genio y que necesita atenciones especiales, bueno eso no estaba en sus agendas. Lo han hecho lo mejor que saben, y no me quejo. Nos va bien. Tenemos tiempo de calidad de ese de que hablan los educadores jajaja (forzó una sonrisa).

- Por supuesto, (el oficial Coulson sonrió dulcemente, sabía que a pesar de esa risa en los ojos del muchacho había algo de tristeza) bueno, lo haremos de la forma más fácil (dijo quitándose la americana y dejándola sobre una silla) te recuestas sobre mi mesa y mmm bueno yo…

- Sí, captó la idea. ¿cuántos?

- ¿Cuántos? (vaya ni lo había pensado)

- Sí, cuántos (dijo Fitz con ansiedad).

- Pues, no sé, la última vez que mi padre me castigó así, fue cuando (y puso una sonrisita picarona), bueno fue por una gran tontería (intentando volver a recuperar la compostura) , y me dio 1 por cada año de vida y el de propina.

- No soy partidario de las propinas (dijo intentando romper la tensión)

- Jejeje tranquilo, la propina la daré yo (al agente Coulson le hizo gracia el comentario, recordaba perfectamente cuando él mismo había hecho ese mismo comentario a su propio padre). Anda dejémonos de tanta cháchara, y vayamos a la acción (y se remangó las mangas de la camisa y agarró la pala. Fitz se fue hacia la mesa del agente Coulson y se reclinó y se agarró fuerte al extremo dispuesto a recibir aquel castigo como un hombre). Muy bien Leonard, ¿porque vas a recibir este castigo? (Fitz no esperaba una pregunta en un momento así, así que se reincorporó para mirarlo a la cara y contestarle). No, no, no, no te levantes, puedes contestar perfectamente des de ahí.

- Emmmm usé un aparato alienígena sin saber al 100x100 de su funcionamiento y alcance.

- Y sin permiso (añadió Coulson)

- Y sin permiso.

- Eso es.¿ Y eso va contra…? (dejó que el chico acabará la frase)

- Contra las normas, señor.

- Eso mismo. ¿Y las normas están ahí por…?

- Por la seguridad de todos, señor.

- Eso es. Chico listo. Ahora que ya hemos dejado claro eso empecemos (y Coulson respiró hondo y se acercó, pala en mano, al muchacho y se colocó detrás de él). UNO Plaff

- Grrrr (Fitz apretó fuerte los puños, dios, aquello dolía de veras, porque tenía que tener el trasero tantas terminaciones nerviosas y tener él una piel tan sensible ahí detrás?)

- DOS plaff

- Grrrrrr mmm (Fitz intentó centrarse en su respiración para controlar el dolor).

- TRES plaff

- Grrrr grrrr arghhh (solo llevaba tres, y quedaban 15, no iba a saltarse el protocolo nunca más en su vida).

- CUATRO plaff (el agente Coulson sabiendo que era la primera vez que el muchacho era castigado de esa manera decidió no ser muy duro con él, pero no podía ser tampoco una pantomima sino el chico volvería a las andadas en cuanto se diera la vuelta).

- Anssssssss buffffff (empezó a resoplar).

El agente Coulson, cumplió con lo prometido y Fitz recibió los 18 azotes con la pala. Cuando el castigo hubo acabado, Fitz era un amasijo de lágrimas, babas y mocos…el agente Coulson sabía que era lo normal, así que hizo lo mismo que hacía su padre, le ayudó a levantarse y a limpiarse la cara y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Leo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Es un orgullo y satisfacción tenerte en el equipo, somos una familia Fitz y hemos de cuidar los uno de los otros. Y asegurarnos que nada malo nos pase ¿entiendes porque te he castigado de esta manera, no?

- Sí, señor snif snif (dijo sin romper el abrazo).

- Muy bien, todo está bien entre nosotros ahora, confío plenamente en que no se volverán a repetir más problemas. Porque ninguno de los dos queremos repetir esto (evitando la palabra de nuevo) otra vez.

- No, señor. No se repetirá

- Ese es mi chico, cogiéndolas al vuelo (dijo removiéndole el pelo como si fuera un crio), ahora desaparece de mi vista, por culpa de esta aventurita vuestra tengo un montón de papeleo que hacer.

- Sí, señor y siento haberle causado problemas.

- Bahhhh no es eso lo que debe preocuparle doctor Fitz, preocúpese por mantenerse en una pieza, le necesitamos (por alguna estúpida razón Fitz se sintió feliz, y eso que su trasero en ese momento discrepaba en todo con esa sensación de felicidad).


End file.
